


Les idéaux et la subsistance du peuple

by malurette



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Idealism, One Shot, Politics, Raymond Soulier, The People's Revolution of the Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May, i love Reg to bits even when he's losing his, treacle mine road
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Vérité ! Justice ! Liberté ! Amour à un prix raisonnable ! et un œuf dur !"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Les idéaux, les grandes valeurs, et la subsistance du peuple…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** Reg Shoe, la République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mélassière, John Keel  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « valeur intemporelle » + contrainte accessoire « accessoire » pour =31_jours > (24 mai ’15)  
>  **Prompt :** le Glorieux 24 Mai où le Peuple de la Rue de la Mélassière s’est érigé en République !  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** _Night Watch_ /Ronde de Nuit  
>  **Notes :** il semblerait que j’ai vaguement égaré mon édition de la VF, alors tous les termes employés ne seront pas forcément fiables  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600

\- Que voulons-nous ? demande avec insistance le jeune Reg Shoe, plein de grands idéaux. 

La Vérité ? Mais personne n’a envie que son voisin sache toute la vérité. Ça serait une atteinte à sa vie privée. Il y a des droits pour ça, quand même ! Il y a des choses comme ça qu’on devrait pouvoir garder dans l’ombre et ne pas avoir à révéler. 

La Justice ? Oui bien sûr, mais… ohla, à Ankh-Morpork, tout se marchande. Quel est le prix juste, exactement ? Un œil pour un œil, une dent pour une dent, mais à quel taux d’intérêt, et si le type est déjà borgne, ou s’il porte des dents-sciées, hein ? Et puis pas question de laisser ça aux avocats, on se fait toujours avoir, mais peut-on avoir confiance dans son voisin, aussi, pour savoir ce qui est juste, hum ? Je pensais bien que non.

La Liberté ? Tout à fait ! Sauf si ça veut dire que le voisin peut venir empiéter sur la mienne, parce qu’alors je n’en ai plus. C’est aussi simple que ça. Si l’autre là est libre de faire tout ce qu’il veut, y compris demander des prix exorbitants ou venir jusque dans nos lits égorger nos femmes et nos enfants, alors je dois être libre de l’égorger en retour. Hein ? Comment ça non ? On en revient à la Justice alors !

Personne n’admet qu’on n’aura plus besoin de payer, qu’on vivra tous en harmonie, qu’on produira et consommera ensemble ce dont on a besoin en abondance, sans plus aucun besoin de se disputer. Pas à Ankh-Morpork, voyons, on s’ennuierait si vite. Ça ne tiendrait pas la route. 

Quant à l’Amour, oh, n’abordons même pas le sujet. Il y a ma femme, il y a celle du voisin, et il y a les dames à l’affection négotiable, et non, elles ne vont pas renégocier les termes du contrat et la valeur des choses, elles. 

Alors bon, si dans le tas, on pouvait juste avoir droit à un œuf dur, ça serait déjà pas mal. Il y a les idéaux et les grandes valeurs, et puis il y a tout simplement la subsistance du peuple… 

He bien oui, le Peuple s’attache à des choses matérielles. Les riverains réclament un meilleur système d’égoût, moins de rats, des chaussures solides et la juste rémunération de son artisanat. Il pense aux nourritures terrestres et se demande s’il y aura du steak pour tout le monde. Avant de penser aux symboles, ça serait bien de voir à la simple subsistance de tous, tous les jours… et aussi les luxes de temps en temps ? Des petits plaisirs qui rendent la vie plus facile à supporter, ça aussi c’est indispensable, et indémodable. C’est une réalité dure et solide.

Si l’esprit peut accomplir de grandes choses même au milieu des privations – surtout, parfois, pour compenser ou parce que les zones raisonnables du cerveau ne sont plus alimentées, il oublie toute limitation et laisse le pas à la déraison – il faut quand même un minimum pour le soutenir. Une privation prolongée des nécessités animales primaires, et il n’y a plus d’esprit du tout pour voler où que ce soit. Il faut bien survivre avant de vivre, et donc assurer les besoins de base pour tout le peuple.

Mais puisqu’on en est là, justement, pourquoi pas, juste un tout petit peu plus ? Un œuf dur, oui, ou pourquoi pas juste coque, et avec un toast découpé en gendarmes pour faire des mouillettes ?


	2. Rentrer - ou pas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exister pour quelque chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Et il ne rentrera pas non plus dans une boîte en sapin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnage :** Reg Shoe (Raymond Soulier)  
>  **Genre :** plutôt gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Note :** _dans mon souvenir_ le prénom complet de Reg c'est "Regis" mais après recherches en ligne je le vois appeler "Reginald"... seulement j'ai moyennement confiance dans ce que dit internet parce qu'à côté, je le vois aussi appeler "Ronald Soulier" pour la VF alors que _Le Faucheur_ comme preuve en main il s'y appelle Raymond.  
>  _Long story short_ , j'ai des doutes sur le prénom de mon perso et si quelqu'un en sait plus que moi, je veux bien une source plus fiable, SVP.
> 
>  **Thème :** « ne plus vouloir rentrer » pour 31_jours" > (24 mai '12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Night Watch/ _Ronde de Nuit_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Regis a passé son enfance en bordure des Ombres, dans une maison trop petite pour sa famille, comme tant d'autres. Ils ne faisaient pas partie des nantis, et pas partie non plus du quartier proprement dit. Regis a passé sa jeunesse à vouloir faire partie d'un groupe, mais il n'a jamais réussi à se faire accepter d'aucune de bande de gamins ; trop plein d'idées bizarres, trop démonstratif dans son envie d'être l'un des leurs, il finissait toujours par les incommoder et se faire rejeter.  
Regis a toujours voulu une cause à laquelle adhérer. Et approchant l'âge adulte, il a enfin trouvé : si la société ne veut pas de lui, c'est qu'il faut qu'il change la société ! Et le groupe qui sera le sien se formera naturellement !

Changer la société, oui, redéfinir les règles et les étiquettes !  
Regis ne veut plus rentrer dans le moule qui ne lui convient pas, qui ne lui a jamais convenu. Brisons les carcans ! Regis ne veut plus rentrer dans le rentrer dans le rang : il se battra jusqu'au bout pour sa Révolution ! Regis ne rentrera pas sagement chez lui quand les choses tourneron au vinaigre.

Et la Révolution mène bon train. Il ne veut plus quitter sa barricade où la république s'organise presque spontanément. Les gens comprennent, les gens coopèrent. L'on met en commun les ressources et les idées. Vraiment, ça marche. La nuit tombe douce sur une journée exaltante et Regis pourrait facilement dire adieu à sa triste existence Chemin de la Baleine, son taudis, son emploi minable : demain, bientôt, l'aube se lèvera sur leur toute nouvelle toute belle République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mélassière, et c'est à ça qu'il consacrera toute sa vie désormais. Pas au pouvoir mais au service. Légitimement élu (car il le sera forcément). _Toute sa vie._


	3. L'excès inverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une révolution c'est un tour complet et on revient au point de départ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’excès inverse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld  (Annales du Disque-monde)  
>  **Personnages :** la République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mine-à-Mélasse  
>  **Genre :** gen/amer  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Terry Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Thème :** « À force d'être juste, on est souvent coupable. » pour 31_jours > (25 mai ’13)  
>  **Prompt :** Glorieux 25 Mai (ou pas tant que ça…)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : _Night Watch_ /Ronde de Nuit  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Les gens de la République du Peuple de la Rue de la Mine-à-Mélasse voulaient changer les choses. L’idée était de rendre la vie meilleure pour tous et toutes, surtout le peuple avec qui le monde a été trop longtemps injuste. Ils projetaient de rétablir l’équilibre… et se voyant déjà au pouvoir, quitte à partir un petit peu dans l’excès inverse ?  
La révolution c’est un tour complet, après tout. Le cycle complet sur le Disque dure deux rondes de saisons, le soleil une fois d’un côté, une fois de l’autre. C’est chacun son tour, chacun sa place à l’ombre puis au soleil et l’on recommence... 

D’oppressés ils se font rebelles en espérant être célébrés comme héros. On sait comment ça se finit si la rébellion va jusqu’au bout de ses projets : Les libérateurs d’aujourd’hui deviennent les tyrans de demain. Et si c’est ainsi alors non, rien de changera.  
Pourtant il faut que ça change !

Quelques uns parmi ceux qui se lancent dans de grands projets en voyant très loin ne perdent pas ce risque de vue. Pour aujourd’hui, ils rétablissent la justice. Pour demain, il leur faut essayer d’éviter cet excès et ne pas sombrer dans l’injustice.  
Et à vouloir à tout prix être justes, à refuser de favoriser leurs partisans si ça veut dire léser le reste du peuple, les dirigeants futurs se montrent déjà insensibles, ferment l’oreille aux protestations et la cruauté envers leurs propres partisans pointe déjà son nez.

Leur formidable nouveau système, finalement, peine à s’imposer. Combien de temps avant que le vent d’une nouvelle révolution le balaie ?


End file.
